Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile operating environment, and more particularly, to collaborative sessions for inter-user equipment transfers.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
IP Multimedia (IM) Core Network (CN) Service Centralization and Continuity (SCC) provides the capability of continuing ongoing communication sessions with multiple media across different access networks or across different user equipments (UEs) under the control of the same subscriber. When the communication session is transferred across different UEs, the session can be a collaborative session with controller and controllee UEs. Generally, there can only be one controller UE, or one controller UE at a time, but several controllee UEs can be in the collaborative session.
Protocols can enable IMS SCC based on the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and the Session Description Protocol (SDP) and the protocols of the 3GPP Circuit-Switched (CS) domain. However, challenges remain since it can be necessary for changes to arise in a source UE for providing media, moreover control can be transferred.